Various storage/utility boxes have been devised for pickup truck beds. Many comprise tool boxes that consume substantial portions of the truck bed, cover at least a portion of the top of the sides of the truck bed, and provide limited access. Typically, a storage box may be accessed only from within the bed of the truck.
Some utility vehicles have beds with outward facing doors and/or drawers for accessing storage compartments formed in the bed. However, such beds are either custom-made or original equipment for utility trucks.
What is needed is a convention pickup truck bed with compartments accessible from the exterior of the truck, and preferably, compartments that are formed using a conventional pickup truck bed.
The invention is directed to overcoming one or more of the problems and solving one or more of the needs as set forth above.